X-2-1900902
It's been a battle, but the giant is allowed to stay. As expected, I'm made responsible for him. The guards surprised me with a negative verdict yesterday, but I was even more surprised by my decision to threaten them. That was risky, I think they were ready to shoot me.. but it worked, because the parrenflus was there with me and I told the apparent truth. I argued someone of his strength doesn't even need approval. The guards promised a re-examination. That's code for going back and telling their boss their shiny weapons weren't intimidating enough. I have goosebumps. I didn't want to become their enemy, but I also didn't want to settle with this unfair death sentence. Still, I accept the possibility I'm wrong. What are we supposed to do when this man gets bored and takes the path of destruction? Will he? For the moment, his ignorance is a blessing and the only thing that matters to him is.. creating offspring with me. I explained to him that we're not the same species, but he disagrees. He thinks I'm a tiny, albino parrenflus and has called me "cute" twice now. That's a description I've never received, it makes me nervous. I'd rather not have this enormous mountain of unconstrained muscle show sexual desire for me, thank you. I'm not the tallest human they've abducted and am rather skinny. Even when he's lying down he seems larger than me sitting up. He breaks me in half just looking at me. He insisted we'd "try", but I insisted we'd get a DNA test instead. That might make him stop. He didn't know what DNA was, so I took the opportunity to educate him. It was a lot of fun, I haven't felt this excited since a long time, it made me forget to be afraid of him. Lecturing people used to be a fond hobby of mine, ha ha.. I don't know if he listened, but at least he pretended to. That's more than most people did back on Earth. I guided him to the ark's clinic, but the staff wasn't happy about it. We left behind a DNA sample before getting shoo'd. It's a shame I couldn't show him a bit of the process, maybe get him excited for science. I hope the staff heard our request, they were screaming rather loudly. Yesterday evening I requested the library to send me some books about the parrenflus. If I'm left to look after him, I should know what I'm dealing with. After a troublesome dinner, where the parrenflus had a more appetizing human meal than I, I found one book in my locker. The parrenflus positioned himself next to me like a curious cat, but the reading glass did not work for him. Apparently his kind doesn't have a written language, so there's nothing to translate. I offered to read a few excerpts, in case he was curious to know what others thought of him. Or maybe he wanted to sniff my hair. He says to like the color. What am I supposed to say to comments like these..? I'm not going to lie, the book is a horror story. I've only visited a few pages, but so far not a positive thing has been mentioned. If I learned this beforehand and my parrenflus wasn't here to clarify some of these issues, I think I would've never defended him from the guards. As expected, they are deemed the number one enemy of all alien races. Even the ones that have never heard of them are advised to hate them. It appears they are a species that once lived nearby other planets that inhabited life, and it was normal practice for them to launch themselves into space and travel to these locations to hunt. Their planet didn't have animals. Them being able to survive and move about out there further proves that shooting this man into space would've done nothing. Another thing I read is that there's no healthy family structure, though it's normal for one parent to stay with their offspring. My parrenflus said he was with his father and two brothers, who each had a different mother. The mother of the youngest died at child birth, the other two were killed by his father. Killing each other is not unusual for this species. What is unusual is that his father apparently killed them for "cheating" on him; nowhere in the book does it mention that parrenflus claim a mate. They supposedly don't even feel love. Parrenflus are always angry and irritate each other, which explains the large number of deaths within their community. At the same time, the excessive mating, close to molestation, ensured they didn't go extinct.. I expressed my opinion for their disgusting existence, but my parrenflus responded with indifference. Because of this, I couldn't resist to ask him if he ever sexually assaulted someone. I didn't want to be that person; throwing assumptions at an individual based on their culture, but I found it important to know if the flirty man I'm sharing a room with will become a real problem. His answer was a relief, but he also told me something remarkable, namely that he's only 16 years old and "hasn't been conscious for too long". That confused me a little, but the gist of it is that parrenflus are on some kind of default mode for a large period of their childhood, where no memories are formed. I suppose it's similar to us humans before we reach the age of 3 or 4. He wasn't conscious and didn't have a personality until 2 years ago, around the time all life ceased to exist. Therefore, he's only experienced a fraction of his community's lifestyle. This might be a good thing for the rest of us. There's a good chance I can raise him to be a good, intelligent, and kind person.. The book confirmed his words and said that parrenflus tend to become conscious around 13 years old, and are officially adults at the age of 30. I reckon they live longer than humans do, but the book could not confirm this. I have to say, the writer seems biased. They prefer to mention all the negatives and celebrates what is considered a victory over the parrenflus. The information I wished it had is absent, because it often rambles on about how evil this species is, leaving little room for the objective facts. There's one article in the history section that filled me with grief. It's about a team of beaver-like scientists that managed to kidnap a parrenflus child and experimented on him. There were images included of the child's head being cut open, while being awake, and his brain being kept alive inside a container. It disturbed me, because the child looked even more like a human being. Again, my parrenflus didn't share my reaction, he had no problem looking at the images. He said "Whatever, that kid was probably a dick.". I guess the experiments weren't for nothing and there were interesting results, namely that a parrenflus can handle any poison and its brain doesn't send out dopamine properly. More specifically, a parrenflus cannot experience happiness. It only feels different degrees of anger. Even when it sleeps it's angry. I asked my room mate if he was angry, to which he responded he was feeling fine. But since anger is normal for the parrenflus to experience, I wonder if "fine" is equal to "a little bit angry". I fear he can't help me clarify this one. I'm going to bed, it's getting late. Tomorrow is another day, another chapter to send chills down my spine. <<>>